


The Reason...

by FandomWorld9728



Series: Love Changes [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: What if it wasn't Tauriel that had saved Kili, but instead was Legolas? What would change if the dwarf prince had fallen for the elf prince? They say love is powerful, but will it be enough to change the fates of the Durin line?





	The Reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been redone

Kili didn't know how it had happened, but he ended up separated from his company without any weapons. Which was bad seeing as there was a giant spider trying to eat him! He could just make out his brother's voice filled with panic calling for him, but he had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. Trying to get his leg free, he noticed there were more coming. "Tauriel! Guard the dwarfs, I'll be back!" A beautiful voice called out before a figure, which he had hoped belonged to the voice, made its way through the trees and taking out the spiders one by one. Armed with nothing but a bow and twin short blades. It was truly something amazing to watch. 

The figure, an elf he noticed, shot the one that had a hold on him making it release his leg. While the elf was busy with the one behind them, there was another one coming at him again. _'Would these spiders never stop?'_ He thought, feeling useless without anything to fight with. "Quick! Throw me a weapon!"

Holding the spider at bay with its bow, the elf grabbed at something on his back. "If you think I'm giving you a weapon _dwarf_, you're mistaken!" A blade flew passed Kili's face, almost catching his cheek, and landed in the spider's eye. Looking around, the dwarf prince saw they were all dead from just this one elf. And oh, were they something else. He had never seen anything so beautiful but deadly before in all his life._ 'I thought all elves were thin-faced with creamy skin... this one looks like they were made from the most precious rock Mahal could find.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as soon as their eyes met. The light blue orbs reminded Kili of his favorite gem, Moonstone, and his heartfelt as if it had been struck by Mahal's hammer. He couldn't breathe properly and couldn't move. But the elf looked like they were in more trouble. He noticed that they were on the ground looking almost in pain. There was talking in some strange language that he couldn't understand before he was shoved towards his company.

"Search them!" The elf yelled before many elves started to search them for their weapons. "I will deal with this one myself."

"You know I don't have any weapons since I wasn't able to defend myself. Is this just an excuse to touch me?" He asked, cheekily. He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't help himself. Especially when that glare the elf sent him was doing pleasant things to his insides.

"Do not flatter yourself, _dwarf_." The elf spat at him. It was odd, but it almost seemed like the hatred and disgust in his voice was being forced. Or was that just his own hopeful delusions? The walk was long and boring, but Kili could not find it in himself to complain. He had the most beautiful creature in the world to stare at the whole time. Well, that is until his brother elbowed him in the gut. Letting out a small groan, he turned to Fili with an annoyed look._** "What was that for Fee?"**_ He whispered yelled, choosing to use their mother tongue just incase the elves overheard them.

_ **"Why are you looking at an elf like that? Uncle would have your head. What has gotten into you?"** _

_ **"I feel as if I have been struck by Mahal's hammer... is this what it's like to have found your One?"** _

Look on his brother's face was priceless. If only this were a joke, then he could properly enjoy it. However, this was not a joke and he took great offense to his own brother looking at him like he's lost his mind and that his One was the vilest being in all of MIddle-Earth. "Do not give me that look Fee. You would know what it feels like. I saw the way you acted around Ori when we first met him and how you look at him when you think no is looking." Seeing him blush and stumble over his words, Kili knew he had him cornered. _**"You cannot change this dear brother. Nor can Uncle. It is fate and he is my love."**_

_ **"Mahal have mercy on us all." ** _


End file.
